3D printers
Using 3D printers is a quick and effortless method to make prototypes. There are two types of 3D printers available at DCP and below are the procedures to use them: # FFF/FDM printers (Workshop 2) : MOB printer, UP BOX (both can print only ABS or PLA). #* Create the part you want to print in a CAD software and save as an STL file. #* Send email to your project in-charge with all files needed to print for approval and CC all your team mates. #* Once approval email is received, forward this email to Mr. Yip (email address ) with details of your print and CC all your teammates and your Project in-charge. Sample email #1 below. #* Once you get Mr. Yip's approval email go down to Workshop 2 E1-01-something, ON TIME, with your files saved on a thumbdrive in STL format. #* Mr. Yip will help you load your files onto the slicer software. # FFF/FDM printers at Fabrication Lab (E3-02-something): UP BOX printer (can print only ABS) #* Create the part you want to print in a CAD software and save as an STL file. #* Send email to your project in-charge with all files needed to print for approval and CC all your team mates. #* Once approval email is received, forward this email to Mr. Anuwar (engabs@nus.edu.sg) with details of your print and CC all your teammates, your Project in-charge AND Mr. Hong Wee (englhw@nus.edu.sg). Sample email #1 below. #* Once you get Mr. Anuwar's approval email go down to the Fabrication Lab E3-02-something, ON TIME, with your files saved on a thumbdrive in STL format. #* Mr. Anuwar will help you load your files onto the slicer software. # Stratasys Polyjet/Object printer (Workshop 2) #* Only use this printer when absolutely necessary and is the final prototype that needs to be presented. #* Send email to your project in-charge with all files needed to print for approval and CC all your team mates. #* Once approval email is received, forward this email to Mr. Yip (email address ) with details of your print and CC all your teammates and your Project in-charge. Sample email #2 below. #* Once Mr. Yip gives you a time, go down to Workshop 2 and he will help you load your STLs onto the slicer software. #* Collect the following values: Material weight, Material cost, Printing time. #* Send another email to Dr. Liaw (englhc@nus.edu.sg) with all these values. Refer to email #3 below for sample. Remember to CC your team mates, project in-charge and Mr. Yip. #* Once you get Dr. Liaw's approval email go down to Workshop 2 E1-01-something, ON TIME, with your files saved on a thumbdrive in STL format. #* Mr. Yip will help you load your files onto the slicer software. SAMPLE EMAIL #1: Dear Mr. Yip/Mr. Anuwar, I would like to use the OF 3D PRINTER with PLA/ABS filament to print a few parts for my prototype. I have attached the STLs with this email. Below this email is also the approval from my project in-charge. Please advice a good time to print these parts. Below are my details and details of my project: Name: Matric No: Module: Project title: Track: Project in-chargeDr/Prof... : Thank you! name SAMPLE EMAIL #2: Dear Mr. Yip, I would like to use the Stratasys Object/Polyjet printer. However, for Dr. Liaw's approval I need the material cost, material weight and printing time. I have attached the STLs with this email. Below this email is also the approval from my project in-charge. Please advice a good time to come down to Workshop 2 to find the aforementioned values. Below are my details and details of my project: Name: Matric No: Module: Project title: Track: Project in-chargeDr/Prof... : Thank you! name SAMPLE EMAIL #3: Dear Dr. Liaw, I would like to use the Stratasys Object/Polyjet printer to print my prototype. I would like your approval to print the parts. Below are the details of the print: Material Weight: Material Cost: Printing time: Below are my details and details of my project: Name: Matric No: Module: Project title: Track: Project in-chargeDr/Prof... : Thank you! name